Grande City
Grande City (formerly Amethyst City, population: 2.9 million) is the second largest city of Urbania. It is Urbania's largest cargo business centre, with a seperate business zone specifically built for the job. Grande City is also Urbania's second largest entertainment, economic and business centre, rivaling Bay City, Urbania's capital and largest city. After Grande City was completed in late 2016, under the name Amethyst City, it was immediately populated and became quite popular in two months. Its name was derived from advertisements of Amethyst from Steven Universe. In early 2017, Amethyst City was renamed to Grande City, and its Amethyst ads replaced with ads promoting the pop star Ariana Grande. Grande City is immediately across Sunrise City, the fourth largest settlement of Urbania. The mayor of the city is Joe Robinson. History Grande City already started out as a project in 2012, as Amethyst City. Actual construction started a year later on a large platform in a bay very similar to the one Bay City was built on, where Sunrise City was situated. Plans to build a business zone platform for Amethyst City came to power in 2014, since it was realized Bay City wasn't really equipped to carry all of Urbania's cargo on its back. After making its first appearance at the end of season 1, it was realized by Kristijan, Panda and Judy that there were three more cities in the desert that they didn't know about. Those cities ended up being abandoned after Amethyst City was populated over fall. Currently, Grande City is already building three highways; one goes to Sunrise City, the other two go towards the northern and eastern parts of the bay, one leading towards Island Palm City and Coastline Town, the other to Bay City and Desert Oil Processing. The city advertised TrackMania games and Amethyst (see top). Since early 2017, the Amethyst advertising was replaced with Ariana Grande advertising and the city's name changed to today's Grande City. Since the city's business zone was completed, most of the huge cargo load was relieved from Bay City. Being built on a seperate platform, the business zone is accessible through a small bridge, with toll plazas on either side. If you're going to the business zone, you'll be greeted by TrackMania Sunrise adverts, but if you're going the other way, you'll be greeted by TrackMania Original adverts. Grande City and Sunrise City's layout is extremely similar to Bay City. The Grande City Central was one of the largest and the most important buildings of the city, just like Bay Center is of Bay City. Gallery amethyst_city_central.png|Grande City Central, at the time Amethyst City Central, with former Amethyst Road (now Grande Road) running alongside it amethyst_city_business_zone.png|The city's business zone, a seperate cargo platform toll_plaza_to_amethyst_city_business_zone.png|A toll plaza on the way to the business zone, note the TrackMania Sunrise adverts after you pass it toll_plaza_to_amethyst_city.png|A toll plaza on the way out of the business zone, note the TrackMania Original adverts after you pass it highway_construction_1.png|Construction of the highway leading to Bay City and Desert Oil Processing amethyst_city_suburbs.png|Grande City's suburban area grande_city_central_ariana_grande_adverts_closeup.png|Grande City Central closeup with TrackMania and Ariana Grande advertisements grande_city_central_western_side_grande_adverts.png|View of Grande City Central's western side, with more Ariana Grande and TrackMania advertisements grande_city_western_part_view_from_sunrise_city.png|View of Grande City from the west, from Sunrise City Category:Article list Category:Locations